


The Photographer's Gift

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gift Fic, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: Draco comes home late on his wedding anniversary and finds his wife has gotten him a one of a kind gift with the help of a talented photographer.





	The Photographer's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).

> This little drabble is a birthday gift for the amazing author that gave me the confidence to finally begin writing fanfic, the incredible LadyKenz347!!

With an exasperated sigh after a long day Draco walked down the hall into his bedroom.  
Shrugging off his Aurors robes, he looked up. The hand loosening his tie stilled and his jaw dropped.

“You’re late.”

His wife stared back at him, laying on the bed draped in just a sheet that left little to the  
imagination.

They had been together for 6 years, married for 2, and she could still make his trousers  
uncomfortably tight with just one look.  
His eyes traveled from the silk sheet to a small box at the foot of the bed. Attached to the neatly  
tied green ribbon was a tag. He flipped it over and read ‘For you my love, Happy Anniversary.’

“Is this for me?”

“For you?” She replied with a smirk, ”No, they’re for my husband who was due home from work  
hours ago. It seems that he has forgotten all about our anniversary plans for tonight.”  
“Hermione you have no idea how terrible I feel. Well, not as bad as the guys Potter and I  
brought in tonight but still. I tried to get away early but Kingsley wanted the reports finished  
tonight and I figured that by the time the owl got to you I would already be home.” He unbuckled  
his belt and picked up the box. He pulled on the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. As he opened  
the lid Hermione pulled up the sheet and crawled toward him, waiting for his reaction.

It didn’t disappoint.

“What? When? Who took these?” He could barely form the words as he held the photographs in  
his hand.

“Her name is Toni and she’s absolutely brilliant. She was the photographer at Blaise and  
Daphne’s wedding and we got to talking. I wanted to do something nice for you for our  
anniversary and she suggested a boudoir photoshoot.” She continued, “I had never heard of  
wizards doing them so I was surprised. It turns out that she’s muggleborn and specializes in  
them. She’s found a way to turn them into magical photos so as you see..” She stopped to take  
in the expression on her husband’s face.

Pure lust was burning in his eyes as he stared at the stack of moving pictures. As he flipped to  
the last one, her personal favorite, he let them drop. Looking up at them was Hermione  
completely nude save for a lace robe left open to fall from her shoulders.

“You,” Draco whispered, climbing on the bed, “are the most beautiful woman in the world.” As  
he laced his fingers in her hair, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he turned her  
head to expose the creamy skin of her neck. He kissed his way down to the swell of her breasts  
and laid her back.

She looked into his hooded silver eyes, burning with desire as he spoke, “I promise to make up for my late  
night at work, by making this an even longer night with you my gorgeous wife, Happy  
anniversary.” 

As he kissed his way past her navel, the last coherent thought either of them had was ‘Thank  
you Toni!’

HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO YOU LadyKenz347!!!!!


End file.
